chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation
This outline only covers elements of character creation specific to Chaos Dreams. For standard parts of character creation, check the PFSRD Character Creation Outline. These rules are subject to GM alteration from campaign to campaign. __TOC__ Typical CD PCs purchase their ability scores using 32 point buy. Calculators for this process can be found here and here. The world where Chaos Dreams contains a vast, varied collection of races significantly different from standard Pathfinder. These races can be found here. There are various archetypes and prestige classes unique to the CD universe, and even whole new classes. Below are a list of the new classes, as well as the ways the old classes have been changed. Combat Classes *'Barbarians' have had Autohypnosis added to their class skills. *'Brawlers' have had Autohypnosis added to their class skills. *'Cavaliers' have had Autohypnosis and Knowledge (Martial) added to their class skills. *'Fighters' have had Autohypnosis and Knowledge (Martial) added to their class skills. *'Gunslingers' replace Gunsmithing with Gun Training at 1st level, and have had Autohypnosis and Knowledge (Martial) added to their class skills. In addition, there are new firearm groups. *'Monks' have had Autohypnosis added to their class skills. *'Samurai' have had Autohypnosis and Knowledge (Martial) added to their class skills. *'Slayers' have had Autohypnosis and Knowledge (Martial) added to their class skills. *'Swashbucklers' have had Autohypnosis and Knowledge (Martial) added to their class skills. Skill Classes *'Alchemists' have gained proficiency with the combat syringe and throwing syringe, and receive Master Craftsman (Alchemy) at 5th level as a bonus feat. *'Diplomats' are a new class that can use rhetorics; feats of social manipulation and expertise. *'Ninjas' have had Autohypnosis added to their class skills. Arcane Classes *'Arcanists' have had Trave added to their class skills. *'Bloodragers' have had Autohypnosis added to their class skills. *'Magi' have had Trave added to their class skills. *'Skalds' have had Autohypnosis added to their class skills. *'Sorcerers' have had Trave added to their class skills. *'Summoners' have had Trave added to their class skills. *'Witches' have had Trave added to their class skills. *'Wizards' have had Trave added to their class skills. Divine Classes *'Antipaladins' have had Autohypnosis and Knowledge (Martial) added to their class skills, and must select a religion based on the CD religion system. *'Clerics' have had Trave added to their class skills, and must select a religion based on the CD religion system. *'Hunters' have had Autohypnosis and Knowledge (Martial) added to their class skills. *'Inquisitors' have had Autohypnosis and Knowledge (Martial) added to their class skills, and must select a religion based on the CD religion system. *'Oracles' have had Trave added to their class skills. *'Paladins' have had Autohypnosis and Knowledge (Martial) added to their class skills, and must select a religion based on the CD religion system. *'Rangers' have had Autohypnosis and Knowledge (Martial) added to their class skills. *'Warpriests' have had Autohypnosis and Knowledge (Martial) added to their class skills, and must select a religion based on the CD religion system. Engineering Classes *'Agents' are a new class that perform clandestine services for shadowy technological organizations, receiving high-tech equipment to complete their missions. *'Engineers' are a new class that master the new inventing system, able to design fantastic gadgets and reconfigure inventions on the fly. *'Riggers' are a new class of rough and tumble inventors who can hold their own on the battlefield. *'Roboticists' are a new class who focus their efforts on building a powerful, pseudo-intelligent battle Automaton. *'Scientists' are a new class that compliment their cutting-edge inventions with strange scientific methods. Occult Classes *'Kineticists' have had Autohypnosis and Knowledge (Martial) added to their class skills. *'Mediums' have had Trave added to their class skills. *'Mesmerists' have had Trave added to their class skills. *'Occultists' have had Autohypnosis and Trave added to their class skills. *'Psychics' have had Autohypnosis and Trave added to their class skills. *'Spiritualists' have had Trave added to their class skills. Psionic Classes *'Aegides' have had Knowledge (Martial) added to their class skills. *'Psions' have had Trave added to their class skills. *'Psychic Warriors' have had Knowledge (Martial) added to their class skills. *'Soulknives' have had Knowledge (Martial) added to their class skills. *'Wilders' have had Trave added to their class skills. Archetype Rules In Chaos Dreams, archetypes are slightly more flexible. Two archetypes that alter the same class feature in a way that does not negate the other can be taken together, so long as they do not replace the same feature. In addition, any archetype that changes the initiator, inventing, manifesting, or spellcasting ability of a class also changes any class feature (including those of other archetypes) dependent on that ability to be dependent upon the new ability. Gestalt Characters Chaos Dreams PCs are typically gestalt, meaning that they advance in two classes at once. Each character level of a gestalt character essentially has two 'sides' that progress alongside each other, the level becoming a combination of both classes. The character receives the better of the two classes' BAB, HD, saves, and skill ranks. They receive the class features and class skills of both, provided the two classes do not advance the same feature (for example, a gestalt Druid/Ranger would only receive one animal companion). It is important to note when features are similar but different in key ways, such as the Paladin's Divine Bond mount and the Cavalier's Mount; or the Wizard's Arcane Bond and the Witch's Witch's Familiar. For psionic characters, power points gained from a class cannot be used to pay for powers and abilities from classes on the other 'side'. For instance, a Dread/Psion could not use their Dread power points to manifest a power they only know as a Psion. Power points from a non-class source can be used freely, and power points from any source can be used to pay costs from non-class abilities, such as feats or racial traits. Multiclassing Gestalt, and Prestige Classes Multiclassing in CD gestalt is slightly tricky at first. A class must always advance on the same 'side' that it was first taken on. This is both to keep classing structure clean(er), and to prevent some ridiculous shenanigans. For example, if Kayla is a Druid/Wizard at 1st level, and at 2nd level takes a level in Fighter/Wizard, she can thereafter never take a level in Druid/Fighter, since Fighter cannot switch its 'side'. Also, in this situation, the aggregate levels would cause Kayla to have the class features of a 1st level druid, a 1st level fighter, and a 2nd level wizard; as well as the better BAB, skill ranks, and saves of a Druid 1/Fighter 1 and a Wizard 2. Prestige classes work the same as multiclassing. A gestalt character may advance in two prestige classes at once, provided they meet the prerequisites (see also skill prerequisites) However, even though gestalt characters are capable of qualifying for many prestige classes before they normally would be able to, a character cannot enter into a prestige class until achieving 6th level; unless that prestige class was specifically designed to be accessed sooner. For example, even a non-gestalt Wizard can begin advancing in the Master Specialist prestige class starting at fourth level, so a gestalt can do the same. Gestalt opens a world of build possibilities and greatly unlocks your potential to realize character ideas, both in terms of flavor and mechanics. It can also be confusing and frustrating. Don't be scared to ask questions about it while creating your character. In the world where Chaos Dreams, some skills work differently or have new elements, and there is all new skill called Trave. *'Autohypnosis' has new use, in addition to being added to various class skill lists. *'Craft' has four new subskills; (Chemistry), (Electronics), (Firearms) and (Mechanics) *'Intimidate' now uses the higher of your Strength or Charisma skills. *'Knowledge' has a new subskill, (Martial). Identifying creatures works slightly differently, and (Local) has been changed to (World). *'Linguistics' has been almost completely revamped in terms of languages. There is a whole new language system, with rules for learning languages appropriate to the CD universe. *'Perform' has a new subskill, (Weapon Drill). *'Trave (Wis)' is the skill used to plot a course through the plane of the same name. The basis of teleportation in CD. *'Use Extraordinary Device (Int) '''replaces Use Magic Device. It is also used to manipulate inventions and psionic devices. 'Skill Prerequisites''' In order to make the transition from 3.5 to PF more bearable, the skill rank requirements for any 3.5 content are lowered by -3 to a minimum of 1. Chaos Dreams introduces many new feats, and many feats are adapted to the setting. Check the Other Sources section before selecting lore-dependent character options, or content from 3.5. In Chaos Dreams, all characters begin play with a religion or philosophy. The outlook they choose matters deeply. Even non-divine characters may call upon their god for aid, in the form of blessings; and a character who commits themselves to a way of life sees practical returns for their dedication to the tenets of a philosophy. Even characters who abstain from such matters receive a small bonus. All characters begin play with a culture (or two if they select the Bicultural trait). This reflects the environment they grew up in shaping their experiences and talents. A character's culture determines their starting languages, weapon familiarities, and allows them to select two skills appropriate to their culture. They receive a +2 cultural bonus to each of these skills, and they are always class skills for the character. Human characters may select three cultural skills. Additionally, at creation, all characters receive Regional Focus in their homeland as a bonus feat. Chaos Dreams characters typically receive two traits at character creation, and may select a third at the cost of a drawback. Category:Rules